


Obserwator

by Joker_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Traditions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox
Summary: Byli tylko dwójką obserwatorów - jeden obserwował gwiazdy, a drugi tego pierwszego.
Relationships: Merlin/Salazar Slytherin





	Obserwator

Obserwator

  
  
  
  
  
Od zawsze go podziwiał. Nie zawsze się z nim zgadzał, to prawda, nadal bywały między nimi dość duże nieporozumienia, ale patrząc teraz na niego, leżącego tak spokojnie na oszronionej trawie i próbującego coś wyczytać z jasno świecących gwiazd, nie mógł pozbyć się dobrze znanej mu iskierki czystego zachwytu rosnącego mu w piersi. Bardzo wiele osób znajdujących się w takiej pozycji sprawiałoby wrażenie raczej bezbronnych i łatwych do zaskoczenia - ale nie Salazar Slytherin. Ten, nawet będąc rozciągnięty leniwie na polanie promieniował aurą kogoś, z kim nie warto zadzierać. Bliżej było mu do oczekującego oczekującego na swoją ofiarę drapieżnika niż do łatwej zdobyczy.  
  
_Wąż, nie królik_ ― skontemplował w myślach, uśmiechając się pod nosem na swoje porównanie.  
  
― Nieładnie się tak gapić bez słowa, Merlinie ― powiedział wężousty, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.  
  
Drugi z mężczyzn, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami plecami do przygasającego powoli ogniska, jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
  
― Nie chciałem przerywać twojego toku myśli, Mistrzu ― odpowiedział z powagą. Nie zdziwiło go, że Slytherin wiedział, iż się w niego wpatruje - nie robił tego zbyt subtelnie, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Lubił podziwiać swojego byłego Opiekuna - ach, czasy w Hogwarcie, gdy życie dla nich obu wydawało się o wiele prostsze - a ten lubił być obdarzany uwagą, więc nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. ― Ale skoro, wydaje się, zakończyłeś obecną kontemplację, możesz opowiedzieć mi, co w nich wyczytałeś ― dodał, wskazując w górę. Z tego co wiedział, Salazar nie interesował się zbytnio astrologią dlatego wzbudzał w nim ciekawość fakt, że teraz robił to od wielu godzin.  
  
― Nic ― odrzekł wężousty, w końcu zwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Dogasający ogień powodował, że na jego twarzy pojawiły się interesujące cienie, a jaskrawozielone oczy były jeszcze bardziej jaskrawe i hipnotyzujące. ― Nie umiem czytać z gwiazd ― przyznał, przejeżdżając dłonią po zamarzniętej trawie i powodując, iż dotknięta rozmrażała się, a gdzieniegdzie źdzbła nawet podpalały się i umierały, niezdolne wytrzymać takiej magii. Slytherin prychnął cicho pod nosem, zabierając rękę i kładąc ją na swojej piersi.  
  
― I dlatego właśnie spędziłeś… ― Merlin spojrzał na klepsydrę, którą wyczarował po około piętnastu minutach leżenia mężczyzny. ― Prawie cztery godziny patrząc w niebo.  
  
― A ty prawie tyle samo patrząc się, jak to robię ― odparował nie bez krzty złośliwości Salazar, uśmiechając się kątem ust. ― Nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty?  
  
― Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie mam ― odrzekł, ponownie wzruszając ramionami. ― Dopóki nie dotrzemy do kolejnej wioski, w której mógłbym uzupełnić swoje zapasy książek, zwojów i składników eliksirów to mam cały czas tego świata na to, by poświęcić ci swoją uwagę ― kontynuował, z pełną szczerością, jak to miał w zwyczaju przy rozmowach z byłym Opiekunem. Założyciel jego Domu zawsze wzbudzał w swoich uczniach bezgraniczne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i nigdy nie ograniczał dawanego im wsparcia, dlatego żaden z nich nigdy go nie okłamał, nie próbował przed nim nic zatajać ani zrobić coś na szkodę - wzajemny szacunek studentów i samego Slytherina był czymś prawdziwie unikatowym i sprawiało, że reszta Założycieli czuła zazdrość na myśl o tej więzi, i oskarżała go o pętanie ich magią. Były Wielki Mag Camelotu wiedział jednak, jaka jest prawda - wężousty nie potrzebował czarów, by zapewnić sobie bezgraniczne posłuszeństwo, ufność i miłość swoich uczniów. Wystarczyło, że był właśnie taki, jaki jest - taki, jakiego najbardziej potrzebowali. Ślizgoni zawsze traktowali siebie nawzajem w myśl: “jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie”, dlatego samo ich nastawienie wynikało z tego, iż tej samej ufności, miłości i wsparcia mogli szukać u swojego Mistrza. Merlin wcale nie czuł się wyjątkiem w tej kwestii - co więcej, spędzając wiele miesięcy razem z nim, będąc teraz traktowany na równi i zarazem będąc nadal w jakimś sensie zaopiekowany, wiedział, że kocha tego mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A biorąc pod uwagę to, iż Salazar dosłownie ściągnął go ze stosu i zabrał do Hogwartu, by mógł się tam uczyć, kiedy tylko skończy dziewięć lat to naprawdę było coś. I to, że po całej akcji z Camelotem i ich kłótni o to, nadal traktował go z szacunkiem - jak kogoś, kto zbłądził, a nie osobę czyniącą coś z premedytacją tylko po to, by go zranić.  
  
― I chcesz to robić ponieważ? ― Slytherin wybił go z rozmyślań. Merlin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale zauważył, iż złośliwy uśmieszek mężczyzny zamienił się w pełen tej samej emocji pełnowymiarowy wyszczerz.  
  
_Dupek wie, a mimo to zmusza mnie do powiedzenia tego na głos_ ― pomyślał, nie wiedząc, czy bardziej ma ochotę rzucić w niego śnieżką czy pocałować.  
  
― Może dlatego, że jesteś najbardziej inspirującą, onieśmielającą, najpotężniejszą i najpiękniejszą istotą na całym Kontynencie? ― odpowiedział z pełną szczerością, uśmiechając się swoim najbardziej jadowito-słodkim grymasem, który świadczył o tym, że nie miał nic przeciwko wyznaniu prawdy, ale wolałby, gdyby nie próbowano go z niej wyciągnąć, kiedy nie miał na to ochoty. ― Poza tym obserwowanie cię to jedna z moich ulubionych czynności, nawet gdy _mam_ co robić ― dodał, wyszczerzając się, gdy spotkał nieco poirytowane spojrzenie Salazara.  
  
Wężousty przewrócił oczami i dla lepszego efektu obrócił się na bok, podpierając głowę ręką, zanim odpowiedział.  
  
― Słaby podryw, nawet jak na kogoś kto mógł wyjść już z wprawy. A co do zajęcia, mogłeś też po prostu zapytać i wziąć którąś z moich ksiąg lub papirusów, a składniki poszukać w lesie, bo nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale dookoła tej polany _jest_ takowy.  
  
Merlin wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie to, iż trzecie w przeciągu tej rozmowy z całą pewnością zostałoby skwitowane jakimś złośliwym komentarzem. Czuł się już powoli zmęczony tą rozmową. Obserwowanie Slytherina bez słowa było dużo ciekawsze niż to. Ten podsunął mu jednakże pomysł na całkiem ciekawą rozrywkę. Słaby nie znaczy, że ma coś przeciwko, nieprawdaż?  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Gwiazdy ustępowały już miejsca powoli budzącemu się dniowi, gdy Merlinowi przypomniało się, iż Salazar nigdy nie odpowiedział mu, co ciekawego widzi w gwiazdach, skoro nie potrafi w nich czytać.  
  
_Sprytny dupek_ ― pomyślał, nieco korygując się w myślach. Spod wpół przymkniętych powiek spojrzał, na teraz całkiem nagiego i zaspokojonego mężczyznę u swojego boku. Ten po chwili westchnął z rezygnacją i obrócił się pod przykryciem tak, by móc patrzeć w oczy kochanka.  
  
― Dlaczego patrzyłeś w gwiazdy? ― zapytał, teraz jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony niż przedtem. Skoro wężousty unikał odpowiedzi, musiało być to albo bardzo ważne, albo w jakimś sensie zawstydzające, albo oba. Nie było szans, by teraz odpuścił, sam Slytherin go tego nauczył.  
  
― Nie trzeba było cię uczyć moich sztuczek ― odrzekł niejako w reakcji na jego myśli Salazar, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Merlin odwzajemnił grymas, przypominając sobie niedawne aktywności i to, jak czytanie sobie nawzajem w umysłach sprawiło, iż całe przedsięwzięcie było jeszcze lepsze i bardziej ekscytujące.  
  
― Nie, ale wdzięczny jestem za to. Teraz, odpowiedz, proszę ― powiedział, nie dając się tak łatwo wymknąć Mistrzowi, skoro z każdym kolejnym zdaniem ten próbował się od odpowiedzi wywinąć.  
  
Slytherin westchnął, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.  
  
― To głupie, nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się przy tym upierasz.  
  
Zawstydzające więc. **Musi** się dowiedzieć. Inaczej splami honor wszystkich Ślizgonów, przyszłych i obecnych.  
  
― Dlatego, że tak bardzo nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć ― odpowiedział z rozbrajającą wręcz szczerością, bo nawet jak na niego, zabrzmiało to bardzo bezczelnie. Jednakże Salazar od początku obiecał traktować go jak równego sobie, mimo przeszłości, dlatego mordercze spojrzenie, jakie ten mu posłał nie było nawet w połowie tak zabójcze, jak byłoby w czasach, gdy był jeszcze uczniem. Merlin postanowił zmienić trochę taktykę. ― Poza tym, wyglądałeś na nieco strapionego. Może mógłbym ci pomóc ― dodał, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po ramieniu białowłosego mężczyzny i lekko przygryzając wargi. To też była prawda - przez cały ten czas widział, jak na twarzy Slytherina pojawiają się różnorakie emocje - które próbował stłumić, ale że podróżowali razem od wielu miesięcy, a już wcześniej, jak każdy szanujący się Ślizgon nauczył się czytać z twarzy swojego byłego Opiekuna, nie mogło się to powieść. _Strapiony_ to najdelikatniejsze słowo, które przyszło mu na myśl, gdy przypomniał sobie cały ten ból, żal i tęsknotę przemykające po twarzy swojego - teraz już naprawdę swojego - Mistrza. Nie odważyłby się jednakże użyć żadnego z mocniejszych określeń - mogłyby spowodować nie do końca pożądaną przez niego reakcję, a skoro obaj utknęli w tej sytuacji - Salazar nie mogąc wrócić do Hogwartu, a on, do Camelotu - wolałby, żeby nie było między nimi niesnasek. Celowo nie użył też sformułowania “chcę ci pomóc”, jako że z doświadczenia wiedział, iż samo słowo “chęci” jest puste i pozbawione znaczenia, od razu pozostawia furtkę do “ale nie mogę”, gdyby tylko sytuacja przerosła daną osobę w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu - czy faktycznej niemocy, czy wygodnej wymówki dla niechcemisizmu. Lepiej z góry określić, że nie wiadomo, czy da się pomóc, ale może mogę - jeśli wyjaśnisz mi to lepiej, podejmę decyzję. Zdecydowanie mniej obraźliwe dla “obdarowywanego” taką propozycją.  
  
Słowa mają wielką moc i ich umiejętne dobranie jest prawdziwą sztuką, którą opanowali nieliczni. Na szczęście, obaj z nich mogli poszczycić się tym, iż potrafią nimi operować w wystarczająco dobrym stopniu.  
  
― Gdy byłem mały... ― zaczął Slytherin, spoglądając w dół, na ich splecione ciała i marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu. ―... razem z siostrą mieliśmy taką świąteczną zabawę. Przedświąteczną bardziej. Tradycję, rzekłbym. Codziennie, przez siedem dni, aż do samej Wigilii wykradaliśmy się na północną wieżę, aby popatrzeć w gwiazdy - i poukładać z nich nieistniejące konstelacje. Tam Kapelusz, tam Żaba, tam Pies i tak dalej. Kto zaobserwował ich więcej, wygrywał kolejny deser tego drugiego ― zakończył, przez cały czas nie podnosząc wzroku, za to skubiąc przykrywające ich prześcieradła. ― Tak jak mówiłem, to głupia tradycja, robiliśmy to nawet jako dorośli, ale zdarza mi się czasem, gdy orientuję się, iż niedługo Wigilia, że zamyślam się i, patrząc w gwiazdy, układam nieistniejące konstelacje, myśląc o niej.  
  
― Twoja siostra nie żyje. ― Zrozumiał Merlin, nagle czując się strasznie nie na miejscu naciskając Salazara na podzielenie się z nim takimi wspomnieniami. ― Przepraszam, ja…  
  
― Nie rób tego ― powiedział szybko wężousty, zwracając na niego spojrzenie jaskrawozielonych oczu. ― Nigdy nie przepraszaj za to, że jesteś ciekawy, mówiłem wam to wszystkim wielokrotnie, czyżby moje nauki na nic się nie zdały?  
  
Czarnowłosy cmoknął odsłonięte ramię drugiego czarodzieja, w ramach kolejnych przeprosin, nie chcąc narażać się na wyszydzanie z tego tytułu.  
  
― W takim razie dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się ze mną tą historią, może być? ― spytał z zawiadackim uśmiechem, w odpowiedzi na który Slytherin jedynie prychnął, ale lekkie wygięcie ust świadczyło o tym, iż też jest rozbawiony. ― Nie wiedziałem nawet, że… ― powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem: “miałeś siostrę” wybierając to jako skrajnie nierozsądne i nietaktowne. Może Salazar sam mu kiedyś powie, może nie, nie powinien znów naciskać. ―... obchodzisz święta ― dokończył, niemal bez zająknięcia.  
  
Wężousty pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu dla tego, co pominął i ponownie się zamyślił.  
  
― Tak naprawdę, obchodziliśmy je w domu tylko dlatego, iż była to okazja dla naszych rodziców do pokazania innym bliskim osobom swojej magii, która w całej tej otoczce związaną z tym wszystkim mogła przejść niezauważona. Ani mi, ani mojej siostrze nigdy nie zależało na aprobacie ludzi, którzy nie mogliby znieść tego, iż jesteśmy czarodziejami, więc nie kontynuowaliśmy tradycji obchodzenia świąt, ale nasz rytuał pozostał. Chyba bawił nas zawsze najbardziej, taka zdrowa rywalizacja ― odpowiedział, uśmiechając lekko. ― Chociaż nadal jestem pewien, że gdy mieliśmy po pięć lat, zmyśliła tego gryfa, ja go nie widziałem ― dodał z dziecinnym zacięciem, co spowodowało, iż Merlin wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
  
Slytherin spojrzał na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, z żądzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy.  
  
― Ej, ej, nie oceniam ― odparł od razu, chowając twarz w zagięciu szyi drugiego czarodzieja. ― Po prostu ja sam, gdy wziąłeś mnie do Hogwartu, wymyśliłem dla siebie i Morgany tradycję okołoświąteczną i mi się przypomniało.  
  
― Te wasze coroczne wygłupy nazywasz tradycją? ― zdziwił się Salazar, za co czarnowłosy klepnął go lekko w tyłek.  
  
― **Byliśmy dziećmi**. Poza tym nie sądziliśmy, że ktokolwiek poza nami wie, iż to robimy ― przyznał, autentycznie zaskoczony tym, iż wężousty zauważył jego i LeFay małą grę.  
  
― Tak, ale to ja was wychowałem, pamiętasz? ― sarkastycznie odpowiedział Slytherin, wywracając oczami. ― Wiem o was praktycznie wszystko, choć przyznam, że dzisiejszego rozwoju wydarzeń nie spodziewałbym się po tobie, patrząc na to, jaki byłeś w czasach szkolnych. Ten twój…  
  
― Jeśli znów powiesz “utopijny idealizm” trzepnę cię znowu…  
  
― … utopijny idealizm przeczył założeniu, iż kiedykolwiek zainteresujesz się mną w taki sposób.  
  
Merlin zrobił to, co obiecał, na co Salazar jedynie wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.  
  
― Tak, tak, nie mam sił na tę rozmowę znowu, zwłaszcza teraz ― zdezertował czarnowłosy, odwracając się, nieco urażony, plecami do kochanka. ― Idę spać, zanim słońce wstanie na dobre i będziemy musieli ruszać dalej. Jutro powinniśmy dotrzeć do wioski to pójdę sobie z nim do swoich książek i pergaminów.  
  
Poczuł, jak Slytherin obejmuje go od tyłu i kładzie podbródek na jego ramieniu.  
  
― Dasz mi potem je przeczytać.

**Author's Note:**

> Więcej moich tekstów i częstsze aktualizacje na imaginarium.forumpolish.com.


End file.
